


The One Where They're Frogs

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [236]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Frogs, M/M, They're literally frogs, god i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Shiro hopped along the branch, trying to stay hidden and still move as fast as he could. Above him, the purple-feathered bird darted among the leaves. Shiro could only tell where it was by the rustling.





	The One Where They're Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Another [cursed AU](https://twitter.com/arahir/status/1033108661235634176). My 15 minutes of diving into a Wikipedia hole about frogs led me to make Keith a [phantasmal poison frog](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantasmal_poison_frog) and Shiro a [Golfodulcean poison frog](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golfodulcean_poison_frog). I couldn't find a white frog so I went with a mostly black one. Also, I think I accidentally AU'd the end of s7 here. Oops?
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177381520865/au-where-they-are-toads-frogs-another-cursed-au)

Shiro hopped along the branch, trying to stay hidden and still move as fast as he could. Above him, the purple-feathered bird darted among the leaves. Shiro could only tell where it was by the rustling. 

His heart pounded faster. Without his right arm to help him grip the branches, he wasn't as fast as he'd been before. And this bird didn't seem to be deterred by the toxins on his skin. 

The bird gave a menacing cry from right over his head. 

Shiro jumped out of the way and the bird crashed into the branch, its beak jamming into the wood right where Shiro had been a second before. It straightened and shook itself off, and fixed one beady eye on Shiro. 

He glanced around, searching for any way out, but the trunk of the tree was too far away for him to make the jump. 

The bird opened its mouth and bounced forward menacingly. 

A ferocious ribbit echoed above them, and a red blur shot overhead and straight into the bird's eyes. 

Shiro's heart stopped. _Keith_.

The bird cawed and toppled off the branch, wings flailing uselessly as it fell. Keith back-flipped and landed on the branch in front of Shiro. "Shiro, are you okay?" 

Shiro hopped forward. "Thanks to you." 

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Keith said. 

Shiro shoved his head against Keith's. "I can't believe you got here at all. That bird's a hundred times your size. It could've killed you."

"It was _chasing you_ ," Keith argued, like that was the only reason he needed to attack a predator that could eat him in a single gulp. 

Shiro sighed. "And there was that other bird last week—" 

"Again, it was chasing you—" 

"And the big cat two weeks before that—" 

Keith scoffed. "Scaredy-cat is more like it." 

Shiro smiled softly. "Just how many times are you going to show up out of nowhere to save me?" 

Keith nuzzled under his jaw. "As many times as it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the absolutely adorable art provided by aredblush [here.](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/177383216532/mad-madam-m-au-where-they-are-toads-frogs)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
